hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom of the Theater
Phantom of the Theater is Case Number 25 in the Diary of Investigations. Pre-Case Phantom of the Theater Goal: Start an Investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction The people of the City have received invitations to the theater's premiere, but the theater has been lost in fog for a hundred years. The invitations read: "A play that will change your life." What awaits the citizens behind the theater's doors? Stage 1 The actors are frozen like puppets on the stage of the abandoned theater, yet this is the climax of the play! Let's examine the frozen performers to discover their roles in the production. Goal: Learn about the play and who its heroes are. Mandatory Search Goal: Find the Count's cigarette case. Rewards: Theatrical Gestures Goal: Find Elizabeth Conelly's Medallion Rewards: Harsh Methods Goal: Find Blake's Tray Rewards: The Fair Lady's Attention Goal: Find Baroness de Leville's Broach Rewards: The Faithful Spouse Goal: Find Mr. Turren's Badge. Rewards: Interlude Fit to be Tied Goal: Find Baron de Leville's Crest. Assemble the "Cast of Characters" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 The plot of the play is based on real and tragic past events. The Detective is among the actors on stage. The play's action stopped just before the end. Find the props in the theater to understand how the play will end. Goal: Find out what happens in the final scenes of the play. An Ambiguous Aroma Goal: Find the Almond Sparkling Wine. |}Rewards: Fatal Decor Goal: Find the Darts Rewards: The Deadly Accessory Goal: Find the Revolver. Rewards: Root of all Evil Goal: Find the Will Rewards: Spectacular Little Balls Goal: /Find the Rewards: The Title Goal: Get the Black-Figure Vase. Assemble the "Fateful Props" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 A real murder is ready to take place on the theater's stage! A certain Mr. N is somehow connected to the play and the Detective was able to warn us about him. We found Mr. N's diary. Find the special key masks to open the diary and crack the mystery of what happened in the theater. Goal: Read Mr. N's diary. Embodied Emotions Goal: Find the Rage Mask Rewards: Victims of the Evil Genius Goal: Find the Fear Mask Rewards: A Trap for the Detective Goal: Find the laughter Mask. Rewards: Total Control Goal: Find the Surprise Mask. Rewards: The Ecstasy of Omnipotence Goal: Find the Triumph Mask. Rewards: The Secret Behind Five Locks Goal: Open Mr. N's diary. Assemble the "Emotion Masks" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 Mr. N controls everything that happens in the theater. He kidnapped the citizens and is controlling their minds, making them perform the same production a hundred times. Thankfully the play stopped before the bloody conclusion. How do we stop Mr. N and save the actors? The author of the play is also on stage. He may know something about Mr. N that will help us. Professional Help Goal: Find the Detective's Dictaphone. Rewards: Interlude A Serious 'Stache Goal: Find Gregory Collins's Comb Rewards: An Elegant Item Goal: Find Diane Wiloughby's Hairpin Rewards: The Fop's Prized Possession Goal: Find Malcolm Gray's Tie Clip. Rewards: A Bird in the Snare Goal: Find Vanessa Kingsley's Corsage Rewards: The Playwright's Secret Goal: Get the Darling's Eye Medallion. Assemble the "Missing City-Dwellers" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The Playwright wrote a happy ending to the play where nobody dies. find a way to change the outcome of the play to a happy one before Nathaniel completes his terrible ending. This will save the actors and the Detective. Goal: Give the play a happy ending. Settling Accounts Goal: Find the False Letter. Rewards: Strange Bedfellows Goal: Find the Fake Stamp. Rewards: Burning Bridges Goal: Find the Candelabra. Rewards: A Sweet Antidote Goal: Find Sugar. Rewards: The Moment of Epiphany Goal: Find the Smelling Salts Rewards: The Key to the Finale Goal: Get the Special Pen. Assemble the "Happy Ending" collection. Rewards: Conclusion The Phantom of the Theater Goal: Receive your reward. Complete the investigation to receive your reward. Rewards: Case Reward: Actor's Amulet Post-Case The play ended according to the Playwright's happy finale. This means that a terrible spectacle, that has lasted a hundred years, is finally over. Nathaniel's power over the theater and the fate of the actors has weakened... temporarily. the actors came out of their frozen roles and gradually returned to their old selves. But where is Nathaniel? He didn't appear. He still has power over the theater and is planning new productions. Nathaniel is completely obsessed with the desire for the perfect play, and he's ready to pursue it in spite of the slaughter. As long as there is an abandoned theater, every resident of the City of Shadows is in danger of becoming part of his production. Mysteries of the Theater Goal: Assemble the "Mysteries of the Theater" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases